


Isabelle

by storiez0



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Other, tvdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiez0/pseuds/storiez0
Summary: [ Kai Parker heard a rumour that Isabelle Parker, one of his younger siblings who he thought he had killed was still alive and thought that maybe he should pay a visit. ]
Kudos: 1





	Isabelle

"Okay class, remember you need to finish your homework by tomorrow" Isabelle exclaimed as she sat in her classroom, watching her students leave and head home.

A little girl walked up to her, her big brown eyes looking up at her curiosity, excitement filling her eyes. "Miss! Miss K!"

"Yes, Emily?"

She continued to jump up and down, "Did you read my story yet"

Isabelle smiled and opened her desk drawer, searching through piles of papers and grabbing a piece of ruled paper. "Yes, Emily you have real talent, your story was really enjoyable and creative".

"Thanks, Miss K".

Emily left and Isabelle was alone again, or so she thought. Little did she know a familiar face was watching her, trying to see the similarities that the girl had with the five-year-old child he thought he had killed.

She turned around, facing the door, finally seeing that she wasn't alone. "Who are you?" Isabelle asked not recognising him.

Kai smirked and walked over to her, grabbing a seat and sitting down in front of her, "My name is Joshua Spell, I have a daughter who might be joining and I wanted to meet all of the teachers first".

She sighed and got up, "I'm sorry, but I need to leave, if you schedule an appointment for tomorrow I should be free".

Isabelle lead Kai out of the school and when they met different path, she finally spoke up. "Do I know you from somewhere, you-... just look really familiar?"

"I believe you know me by a different name, Rae Rae".

She gasped, "Malachi!"

He smiled and walked closer to her so that they were only centimetres apart, she flinched at the movement. "Little Izzy, you really have made a life for yourself, it's a shame that I'm going to have to take it away".

She ran away using her vampire speed but he was faster than her and she knew it. Isabelle turned around and faced him as she chants a spell, "Namia Exum Solvos!"

Flames alighted in a circle and Kai was 'trapped'. He smirked at her childish spell, he could easily escape from it but he thought he would stay there for a while. "Oh come on, this is no way to treat your favourite sibling".

"You were my favourite sibling... Now you're just my only sibling," she looked at him once more, but this time she could see her brother and was confused about how she didn't immediately recognise him. "Why have you came Malachi? I haven't disturbed you in any way, why not just let me be?"

"You know, when I first just found out about you being...well not dead I was at first shook but then became impressed, how little 5-year-old Izzy manage to trick me? You must have used a powerful spell".

"An illusion enchantment...". (That's a thing, I'm pretty sure) "It makes you see what you wan-"

"Exactly, a spell like that is pretty powerful- meaning you are powerful" Kai looked at her if a five-year-old human her could do that he could only imagine what she could do now. "So I am prepared to make a deal, you help me and I won't kill you".

"Like hell!" She yelled, how dare he ask her to ever work with him. After everything Isabelle had to grow up with, all the trust issues that he made within her.

"Do you know what you did to me?! How it affected me for the rest of my life? Kai! I was five when you hunted me down like a dog and I watched as you killed what you thought was me".

"You are a monster, Malachi! I hate you!". Isabelle now had tears starting to well in her eyes, the memories of betrayal filling her mind. Kai had been her favourite sibling, the only one who was like her and when she watched him stab and 'kill' what she thought was her, it hurt her and still does today thinking about it.

"I would do it again."

"Burn in hell Malachi!"

Kai sighed he knew he would have to do this the hard way because no matter what she says Isabelle will work with him. "Been there, done that".

He speeds out of the fire, only burning for a bit. Once he got to her, he snapped her neck and sighed looking down at her limped body. "Oh Ellie Bellie, when you wake up you will think differently".

•••


End file.
